


What to Expect

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, POV Steve Rogers, Reader Wants A Baby, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Feels, Unintended Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Steve worries over the text you sent: "We need to talk".
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	What to Expect

[Y/N]: We need to talk

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. When one person in a relationship tells the other 'we   
need to talk', it's never good news. You were going to dump him. He thought things had been going well for  
the last year. You'd been patient with him not wanting to jump straight into bed, but take the time to get  
to know each other. When he was ready, the sex was phenomenal.

He sighed.

Maybe you wanted to talk about spicing things up? Steve wasn't super versed in sex; plenty of it he didn't  
quite understand because it wasn't his cup of tea. Nothing kinky happened. There were positions you tried   
(cowgirl his favorite thus far, your breasts having a hypnotic effect on him), light hair pulling (something  
you did even with a simple kiss), and Steve pinning your body down.

He sighed again.

Steve scrubbed his jaw to bring his brain into focus. Thinking about sex with you was getting him hard and  
he didn't want to report to Fury sporting an erection. Texting you back, he said he'd be at your place in  
about an hour.

===

Steve parked his motorcycle, then stayed sitting on it. He glanced at your place. Nerves kicked in. He took  
a few deep breaths to calm down. Better to rip the bandage off now than let it fester. He dismounted the bike,  
walked down the block, and stopped at your door. He tugged at the hem of his jacket, setting it straight, and  
knocked. 

You opened up immediately, almost as if you were right there waiting for him. "Hey babe, c'mon in," you  
said with a tilt of your head. Steve stepped inside, easing his hands in his pants pockets as you closed the  
door. 

"You ...wanted to talk?" he asked, cringing at the crack in his voice.

"Um, yeah. I've been thinking about something." You tugged a hand free and held it loosely while leading  
him over to the couch. He sat down and you did the same. He turned, taking in how you wiped your palms along  
your thighs and blinked repeated. You were nervous. He waited, knowing you'd speak when you were ready. "Okay,  
so, I feel we're in a good place with our relationship. We're not seeing other people. We get along well,  
well, during the time we are together, what with you being a superhero and saving the world all the time."

"Not all the time," he said shyly. You shoved his shoulder with a smile. Definitely not dumping him then.  
Steve smiled, genuinely happy. 

You scooted toward him and grasped his hands in yours. "Steve, I want to start a family. With you."

Steve blinked.

A family.

Children.

His children.

"We should get married first?" Steve said hesitantly. 

You sat there, momentarily stunned. "YES!" you screamed and threw yourself against him. He caught you with  
a soft grunt and you began peppering his face with kisses. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes-"

Laughing, "Okay, okay," before kissing you back. Pulling away before it got more intimate, Steve dragged you  
onto his lap properly and wrapped his arms around you. "Didn't intend to propose tonight, but it's a relief  
to know you'll say yes."

Red splotches bloomed on your cheeks and you turned away in embarrassment. "Sorry. I got kinda excited. I  
thought you were sincerely asking and I just lost it for a second."

Steve pressed a firm kiss against your temple. "Looks like we've got some serious talkin' to do tomorrow."  
He effortlessly cradled you as he stood up. You yelped, clinging to him. He swept an arm under your knees  
and carried you bridal-style toward the bedroom.

"Steve, put me down!" you scolded him in mock anger.

"I gotta practice, doll." He grinned while you giggled at his actions. The bedroom door was open, the blankets  
still rumpled from last night. He gently tossed you onto the unmade bed causing you to gasp. "And not just  
carrying you around," Steve said, the look on his face shifting to something more sensual.


End file.
